


But Hatred Burns Hotter

by Sharyrazade



Series: Kindred Spirits [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Arrogance, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Dark Comedy, Gen, Gods, Master/Servant, Misanthropy, Not-So-Crack Crossover, One-Sided Attraction, Power Imbalance, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade
Summary: A certain demon king from an Outrealm Portal is...less-than-impressed with Surtr's empire.





	But Hatred Burns Hotter

**Author's Note:**

> *When first looking at Surtr's artwork*  
> Me: That's Demise. No two ways about it.

It was scarce little surprise that the king of Muspiel was rather fixated on fire, given the enormous role it played in not only the forging of his empire, but the history and the landscape of the country itself. And, despite the massive body count, he was rather proud of his accomplishment. But this time, it was not, interestingly enough, those damnable Askrans or even the brats from NIfil, impeding his ambitions this time around.

"M-mi-milord." stuttered the nameless messenger, his ashen face utterly robbed of color. "Th-th-the regiment s-sent to th-the portal has-"

"What?" growled the king. "Speak up, knave!"

The soldier swallowed nervously, apparently less afraid of the hellish tyrant than whatever had destroyed his unit. "B-been d-d-destroyed."

"What?! HOW?!"

The soldier simply stuttered inaudibly, Surtr knocking the poor bastard to the ground as he stormed away, seeking an explanation for such blatant incompetence.

Atop a certain ridge overlooking a certain river of magma, not far from his palace, the warlord received his answer; to the last man, the men from the regiment lay dead, strewn across the battlefield. Some fortunate souls perished relatively intact. Others, not so much. Outraged, Surtr stomped towards the summit, ready to demand the life of what appeared to be a living, chiseled, flaming boulder, as recompense.

"You there!" the king barked. "What is the meaning of this?! You invade MY kingdom and slay MY troops?! You must have a death wish! I am a fair man, so I will give you a chance to explain why I should-"

 

At the continued invective, the "boulder" turned to face Surtr, his beady, fiery eyes affixed to the smaller giant before him, looking rather displeased. In truth, this rock was a giant- standing at least a story tall, coated in sharp, ashen scales from head to toe, said head topped with a mane of literal flame contrasted against the white scar on his forehead. "Never you mind who I am, human." the giant's voice boomed. "I swear, when your heads get big, you lot are like little yappy hounds."

Surtr gritted his teeth in rage. "How DARE you! Do you realize who I am?!" I am-"

"You have an interesting domain." interrupted the demon. "I suppose you are proud of your devastation- your atrocities committed against your own kind? Ghirahim, remind me; do human young or do they not, impulsively rush to show their elders whatever folly of which they are most currently most proud?"

So outraged and focused on the "mountain" he was, Surtr scarcely noticed the pale, flamboyantly-dressed figure at his side. "Why yes they do, Lord Demise." he confirmed.

Hand on his great axe, the king, in his hubris, prepared to strike down his uninvited guest. "Give me ONE good reason why I should not cut you down where you stand?!"

At this, an ever-so-slight trace of a wry grin crept over the demon's face, the rare clouds turning the sky dark and overcast, thunder very audible over the wind sweeping his cape behind him. "I'll admit, you humans can be rather amusing at times." conceded Demise. "Fair enough, I shall give you a reason; if you hold any value for your life, sheath your weapon and allow me to depart in peace. If you so choose to do otherwise, I will rend you limb from limb and scatter your remains to the void between worlds."

"How amusing! You think me afraid of you...beast?!"

"Take a moment to look upon what I've done to your men and you tell me, human."

Of course he could destroy this rogue! He was the king of Muspeil! Lord of unquenchable flames! Granted immortality by the gods! However...unsettling and humiliating as it was to even entertain, this being- whatever the hell it was- simply radiated a sheer, unadulterated power, possibly even surpassing the gods! Surtr may very well have been a megalomaniac, but he was certainly no fool, gingerly laying down his axe.

"Exactly as I thought." remarked Demise snidely. "Come, Ghirahim; let us be off."

"Aww...must we?" whined the fabulous minion. "But Lord Demise! You disposing of these worms was so...brilliant and ravishing! What's the harm in an encore?!"

"Do I need to choke you again?"

Ghirahim's expression lightened in anticipation momentarily before his master's own stony visage became even stonier in its insistence. "No, Lord Demise..."

The demons vanishing into the Outrealm portal, Surtur, while of course never uttering a word of this to anyone, was exceptionally relieved to be seeing the backs of these freaks.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the first Zelda x Fire Emblem crossover I've written, nor will it be the last.


End file.
